worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rust-eze
Rust-eze is a American company owned by Dinoco. Its selling medicated bumper ointment, with a rear end formula, for cars with rusty bumpers, to get rid of rust. It was created in 1990 by Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze and since then became recognized trademark in United States. In 2016 it was sold to Sterling and bought from him by Dinoco in 2017. History .]] Company was started in 1990 by Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze who were working on its flag product, medicated bumper ointment, in their mother's garage in Boston, Massachusetts. In 15 years Rust-eze become recognized trademark in United States. In 2005 company announced casting to new face of marketing captains, which was won by Lightning McQueen. This same year company's racing team, Rust-eze Racing joined Piston Cup Racing Series with number 95 and McQueen as their racer. His racing achievements gave huge publicity. Between 2007-2017 the racing car has won 7 Piston Cups. In 2017 after crash of McQueen during race, company was sold by brothers to businessmen called Sterling. New owner build Rust-eze Racing Center where next-generation racers where training to become Rust-eze representatives on Piston Cup Racing Series after retirement of McQueen, who however decided to take part in 2017 Florida 500 before ending with racing. During race he changes with Cruz Ramirez who was race. After that McQueen retired and company was sold to Dinoco. Products Flag product of company is medicated bumper ointment, with a rear end formula. The product guarantees a shiny result instantly with actual results that may take up to 36 weeks. Sport Rust-eze Racing was company's official team during racing events including Piston Cup Racing Series where they racer was using number 95. It existed between 2005-2018. During that period company had 2 major racers: Lightning McQueen that was their flag racer during entire era and Cruz Ramirez that was racing on 2018 Florida 500 as substitute racer. To team belonged many cars. Between 2005 and 2006 to team were hired and fired 3 crew chiefs and after that to 2009 Doc Hudson was working on that occupation. Original team of mechanics including Not Chuck quit the team on end of Season 2006 and was replaced by Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore and Tow Mater for race on Los Angeles International Speedway. After that new team was hired but after 2011 team of LA have been recruited again. During entire era of existing of team, Mack was working as its transporter and racing car driver. List of workers Owners * Rusty Rust-eze (1990-2017) * Dusty Rust-eze (1990-2017) * Sterling (2017) * Tex Dinoco (since 2017) Racing cars * Lightning McQueen (2005-2010, 201?-2017) * Cruz Ramirez (2017) Crew chiefs * Chuck (2005, non-canonical) * Doc Hudson (2006-2009) * Smokey (2017) * Lightning McQueen (2017) Racing team crew * Not Chuck (2005-2006) * Luigi (2006, after 2011 to 2017) * Guido (2006, after 2011 to 2017) * Sarge (2006) * Fillmore (2006) * Tow Mater (2006) Trainers * Cruz Ramirez (2018) Haulers * Mack (to 2018) Others * Millie (2018) Non-canonical informations * In Boom! Studios Comics comic series Cars, was introduced unnamed Rust-eze racer with racing number 01. Trivia * In Cars in scene when shops of Radiator Springs were closing on Rusty Bumper window was seen Rust-eze logo, while according Meet the Cars company was sterted in 1990 even when movie events of that scene are happening before that year. *In the beginning of Cars 3, the company's logo on McQueen has a different style, but it is reverted to the old style for the Florida 500. Gallery Skrin17.png|McQueen poster. Rusteze-Racing-Centre.jpg|Racing Center. Lighting mcqueen.png|Lighning McQueen in 2006. HudsonHornetPistonCupLightningMcQueenArtwork.jpg|Lighning McQueen in 2011. Racerlm.png|Lightning McQueen in 2017. RRCLightningMeetTheCars.png|Lighning McQueen in 2018. LightningMcQueenCars3.png|Lightning McQueen in 2018. RustezeCruzArtwork.png|Cruz Ramirez in 2018. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-827.jpg|Racing team in 2006. Names in other languages * Polish: Zadoluks or Rdza-Papa (Cars: Mater-National Championship) es:Rust-eze pl:Zadoluks pt-br:Rust-eze ru:Rust-eze Category:Trademarks Category:Sponsors Category:Dinoco !